hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2063 Atlantic hurricane season (To: Ryne, From: HypercaneTeen)
The 2063 Atlantic hurricane season was above average due to a moderate La Niña. Storms Tropical Depression One In late June a upper level low drifted off the east coast and went south towards the Bahamas. On June 27th it became a surface low pressure area with convection flaring up around and over the center of circulation, the next day it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression One. It remained a 30 mph tropical depression until it dissipated on July 1st when it got absorbed into a strong cold front while nearing Bermuda. Tropical Storm Ana A tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on June 17th moved across the Atlantic without development until it reached the Caribbean Sea on July 5th. It developed a surface circulation with convection over it. By the next day it had organized enough to become Tropical Depression Two while 438 miles to the west of the Yucatan Peninsula twelve hours later it had strengthened further to become Tropical Storm Ana the first named storm of the season while nearing it's first landfall in the Yucatan. It made landfall on July 9th as a 40 mph tropical storm, it quickly weakened back to a tropical depression before reaching the Bay of Campeche. Upon reaching the relatively warm waters of Campeche it reintensified into a tropical storm once again. On July 10th it reached it's peak intensity of 65 mph and a minimum pressure of 1002 millibars before making it's final landfall in Mexico. By July 11th it had dissipated in the high mountainous terrain of central Mexico. Tropical Storm Bill A extratropical cyclone retrograded towards the west across Florida and reached the Gulf of Mexico on July 8th it became nearly stationary 341 miles south of Mississippi. It's frontal features dissipated and it gained convection around it's center of circulation overnight. By the next morning hurricane hunter flights indicated that a subtropical storm had formed. By the afternoon hours on July 9th convection flared around the center with outflow developing along with an contracting windfield, based on this on satellite imagery Bill became fully tropical while 298 miles south of Mississippi. After becoming fully tropical it took advantage of the slightly above normal sea surface temperatures and started strengthening further by late July 14th it had reached it's peak intensity of 70 mph and a minimum pressure of 992 millibars while nearing landfall in Mississippi, by early July 15th it made landfall at just under hurricane intensity it slowly weakened, finally becoming a tropical depression in western Tennessee, it finally dissipated in Kentucky. Hurricane Claudette A tropical wave near the Leeward Islands started developing a low level circulation center on July 11th. By the next day it had organized enough to have become Tropical Storm Claudette, bypassing tropical depression status. The newly formed Claudette moved northwest gradually gaining strength. By July 14th, it became a 75 mph hurricane the first hurricane of the season while a few hundred miles southwest of Bermuda. It gradually over the next day strengthened some more over unusual 86° F sea surface temperatures to peak out as a 85 mph hurricane while right on top of Bermuda on July 15.th. However this peak intensity would not last long due to an approaching frontal system inflicting wind shear on it. On July 18th the hurricane merged with the frontal system and rapidly transitioned to a extratropical cyclone which dissipated completely the next day. Tropical Storm Danny A disturbed area of weather was spotted near the Yucatan on July 19th it quickly organized and became Tropical Depression Five the same day. It quickly made landfall without becoming a tropical storm and degenerated back to a disturbed area of weather until it reemerged over the Bay of Campeche. The remnant quickly reintensified back to a tropical depression once again. It intensified further despite some wind shear to a tropical storm and was named Danny. Danny struggled to intensify much further due to moderate wind shear, it attained its peak of 45 mph and a minimum pressure of 1005 millibars. However on July 22nd , the wind shear finally took it's toll on the cyclone and sheared away all it's convection leaving it a non-convective remnant low. Subtropical Storm Erika A polar vortex dropped down to the subtropics on July 16th , this was a rare occurrence. The polar vortice started to generate convection around the center and developed a broad wind field. By July 20th, the former polar vortice became a subtropical depression while a hundred miles south of Bermuda. The subtropical depression quickly intensified further to a subtropical storm and was named Erika. Erika moved north-northwest throughout the remainder of it's life peaking on July 23rd with winds of 65 mph and a minimum pressure of 999 millibars. It maintained this intensity despite decreasing sea surface temperatures and being at 49° N latitude, finally it gave in to the cold ocean temperatures of the Northern Atlantic and became a polar vortice once again while at 55° N latitude on July 25th. Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace A mid level low merged with a tropical wave near Cuba on July 9th the merger caused a increase in convection around the resultant disturbance, later the same day it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Eight. moving northwestward avoiding Cuba and the Yucatan it crossed into the Gulf of Mexico on July 10th. For the next few days it slowly strengthened further to reach it's peak intensity of 65 mph and a minimum pressure of 996 millibars. On July 14th, Grace made landfall in Texas at peak intensity, quickly weakening and dissipating that same day. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Joaquin Hurricane Kate Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2063 till:01/12/2063 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2063 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_157-194_mph_(251-312_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.54,0,0) legend:Category_6_≥195_mph_(≥313_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from: 28/06/2063 till: 01/07/2063 color:TD text:One from: 06/07/2063 till: 11/07/2063 color:TS text:Ana from: 09/07/2063 till: 15/07/2063 color:TS text:Bill from: 12/07/2063 till: 19/07/2063 color:C1 text:Claudette from: 19/07/2063 till: 21/07/2063 color:TS text:Danny from: 20/07/2063 till: 25/07/2063 color:TS text:Erika from: 05/08/2063 till: 19/08/2063 color:C6 text:Fred barset:break from: 09/08/2063 till: 14/08/2063 color:TS text:Grace from: 13/08/2063 till: 15/08/2063 color:TD text:Nine from: 15/08/2063 till: 18/08/2063 color:TD text:Ten from: 27/08/2063 till: 02/09/2063 color:C2 text:Henri from: 02/09/2063 till: 06/09/2063 color:TS text:Ida from: 10/09/2063 till: 15/09/2063 color:TS text:Joaquin from: 12/09/2063 till: 18/09/2063 color:C3 text:Kate bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2063 till:01/07/2063 text:June from:06/07/2063 till:01/08/2063 text:July from:01/08/2063 till:01/09/2063 text:August from:01/09/2063 till:01/10/2063 text:September from:01/10/2063 till:01/11/2063 text:October from:01/11/2063 till:01/12/2063 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm Names Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons